


Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Disposing a Body, M/M, Me wanting to write this, There will probably be rape later, Victor being crazy, Victor's a rapist apparently lol, but taking too long to get anywhere, im evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward needs Victor's help, and something else...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is only some of it. I just had to get this out!!!!!

Nygma ---------------------   
Anxious. Apprehensive, Perturbed, Worried, Uneasy.   
That was far from what Edward Nygma was experiencing. He was absolutely terrified. This was an assassin, a person hired to kill, to watch the life sap out of someone as their eyes. So here he was, in 'My Alibi', a gritty and grimy bar known for housing assassins, waiting for his opportunity to speak with the No. 1 Assassin; Victor Zsasz. He crept over and tapped the killer's shoulder, half expecting a knife to the throat. 

Instead, the man just looked up at him, his bottomless eyes boring into Edward's soul, intimidation rolling off of him in waves.   
"May I sit here?" Ed gestured to the seat, hoping he wasn't breathing his last breaths. 

"Go for it." He gave Nygma another look before nursing his drink, barely acknowledging the forensics scientist.

"Can I, uhm, ask you a question?" Ed twiddled his thumbs together, waiting for the man's response. 

"You already did." Victor smirked, eyeing Nygma's throat as he gulped. Ed let out a nervous chuckle, averting his gaze from Zsasz's line of vision. 

"If you're gonna ask me a question, show some pride." He lifted Nygma's chin up and waited expectantly.

"Will you kill somebody for me, Mr Zsasz?" 

"Are you a cop?" Edward froze at that, hoping he wouldn't ask something along those lines.

"No. I'm not." He pulled Victor's hand off his chin, nervously drinking his water. 

"Liar. What are you lying about?"   
Silence.   
"Answer before you become the fifth tally of four." 

Ed gulped again and looked up at him, "I work with forensics at the GCPD. I can't arrest you or anyone for that matter." 

"Hmm. Alright. Who are you again?" 

"You won't say anything, right? I can trust you?" 

"Yes." 

"Donnie Henderson." Victor pauses for a second before frowning. "Don't lie to me, Edward." 

Edward gulps for the umpteenth time and panics internally. 'How does he know my name!' "Yes, you're right. I'm not Donnie Henderson. But, can I purchase your services? I've got money-" 

"I don't want your money, Edward. You can pay me later. For now, who am I killing, and what's the address? Today, Edward." 

"Oh, um, Officer Tom Dougherty. He lives at-" 

"I know the address. When should he be dead? And other details, please." 

"Yes, of course. Could it be tonight? Or tomorrow, if that's better-" 

"Tonight's fine. Now, you're payment. I expect you at this address in forty five days, at 7:00pm sharp. Don't. Be. Late."   
After the rest of the details were sorted out, Edward awkwardly said goodbye and walked out of 'My Alibi', hopefully for the first and last time. 

\-----------   
Victor   
\------------------   
As soon as the weird kid left, I began my walk to Officer Dougherty's home. I knocked, a loud 'Who is it' was his response

He opened it and all I said was, "Death." A smile ripped its way onto my face as I pushed him in and closed the door behind us, gripping him and pressing all the right pressure points, his muscles relaxing in my arms. I lay him in the bathtub and slit his throat with one of my throwing knives, the blood oozing out and his eyes becoming glassy. 

I smile and call Edward. "Hello?" His voice comes through clear on the other line.

"Its done, Nygma. What do you want me to do with the body?" 

"Uh. Destroy it. No evidence. Is that extra?" 

"No' I lie and reply "Yes. But by 6:00am he won't exist anymore. Deal?"

"Uh, yeah. Just drop by when everything's done with, I guess. Is that it?" 

"Yeah. Bye, Edward." I end the call and begin stripping the body, putting the clothes in a bag. I run the water and find my tools, chopping the body into chunks, making sure to remove the nails, teeth, eyes etc. I check my watch and its already 3:00 when I'm nearly finished. I take his flesh, tissue, organs and muscle and remove it from his bones. His bones, I grind them into a fine powder, and burn the rest. I pour the rest into the river. It's now 5:00. I have an hour to get to Nygma's home. 

I shower in Officer Dougherty's bathroom and bleach the whole room, cleaning up any indication of my presence. 

What I hadn't expected was a woman knocking on the door and letting herself in. 

 

Sloppy, Victor. Sloppy.


End file.
